fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Catastrophe
is the great evil that terrorizes the worlds in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series. He is the leader of all villains and the ruler of Kamon. His goal is to rule all existing worlds by destroying the power of light and colors. "Catastrophe" is the name the humans of earth have given to him. His actual name is . When called by his actual name, he is usually addressed in Japanese, even though his origin is not from Japan. To be exact, Catastrophe's origin is unknown, but it is most likely to be not from earth. History General Information Personality Catastrophe is highly arrogant and is unable to accept failures. Yet, he tends to deny his own mistakes. For himself, he is unable make any mistakes and there are no creatures that would ever be more powerful than him. Catastrophe is well aware of his own powers and enjoys being feared by others. He also enjoys to terrorize others, especially the people of Kamon. He perceive joy to ruin their lives and has no intention in regretting his actions. He doesn’t care for the people of Kamon at all and doesn’t mind them dying. Besides this, he is very manipulative and can act like he cares for “his” people, which of course is a lie. He told them that the fight against the world of light would be for their own good. But in reality, no matter how it ends, if Catastrophe wins or gets defeated, Kamon will disappear with all of its inhabitants. Catastrophe does care for no one else than himself and his greatest desire is power; endless power. Powers Catastrophe is a full-blooded demon, formerly known as the eternal darkess. He has all powers of darkness and even more, which makes him more powerful than any Pretty Cure. He can take the light and colors and turn the attacked world into a realm of darkness. Adding to that, his power of darkness allows him to create creatures of darkness like Katahowas, Megahowas and some even assume that the Kamonians used to be creatures of darkness. This is why other worlds tend to call then "Shadow People". He has uncountable powers but some, that were shown are were powerful. But besides the magical abilities, he also shows to have combat abilities. And he is very strong. Etymology - The English word "catastrophe" comes from Ancient Greek katastrophḗ, from katastréphō, "I overturn" or from katá, "down, against" and stréphō, "I turn".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/catastrophe#English It is an event causing great and often sudden damage or suffering; a disaster. In Kamon, the name comes from the words meaning "first", meaning "source" and meaning "life". Trivia *In the anime series, Catastrophe shows a scar all over his face, while in the manga, he doesn't show any wounds at all. Which might mean that he got that scar after he got defeated by Rainbow Angel before the series started. *According to Yousei A. Sina, Catastrophe's character was heavily influenced by Ganon of the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series created by Nintendo. *Catastrophe is the first main villain to appear early in the season. The other main villains appear mid-season or close to the end of their season. *Catastrophe is the first character whose name is pronounced a German way. References Category:User:FairySina Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Villains Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:FairySina Category:Male Characters